


Lurch

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [42]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, POV Sherlock Holmes, Story: The Adventure of the Noble Bachelor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Some cases have their own soundtrack.





	Lurch

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2017 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #24, **Music Hall**. Lyrics used in the story are by Fred W. Leigh.

Certain of our cases can stimulate Watson's vein of pawky humour, which he shares with me in our rooms even if it never reaches his pen.

While he wrote out the case of Lord St. Simon and his vanished bride, for instance, he hummed “Waiting at the Church” when he was not singing the chorus under his breath – which was all the more amusing as the lyrics fit our client’s situation exactly, with the sexes reversed. Finally I had to set down my newspaper and succumb to mirth.

_‘Can’t get away to marry you today –  
My wife, won’t let me!’_

“Don’t tell me you plan to add that to the manuscript,” I managed to gasp after my bout of laughter, especially in reaction to the woeful tone Watson had thrown into that last line.

“Lord St. Simon does not strike me as possessing a sense of humour,” was Watson's dry reply. “I have no doubt that any such levity thrown into this account will result in his solicitor at our door.”

“Very likely, my dear fellow.” I resumed my paper. “Of course his exceeding displeasure will most likely be caused by your referencing a tawdry music-hall ditty rather than, say, the identical situation via _Don Giovanni_ or _Rosina_.”

Watson snorted. “This would make a comic opera, wouldn’t it? _The Noble Bachelor_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics used in the story are by Fred W. Leigh.


End file.
